Wedding Vows
by NarikoD
Summary: A collection of one-shots that revolve around the married life of Yuuri and Wolfram.


Story Title: Wedding Vows

Chapter Title: The Morning After

Chapter Summary: It's the morning after Yuuri's and Wolfram's wedding night.

Rating: Teen (Most likely this will be the usual ratings for all one-shots, but I will change it if the one-shot requires me to change it to something more suitable).

A/N: I realize that it has been a while since my last story, and I can give you a million reasons why I haven't been around the fandom lately, but I won't. Instead, I want to welcome you to the first of a series of one-shots that deal with the married life of Wolfram and Yuuri. Their ups and downs, and everything in between. I don't know how long this collection will be but I hope it will be a fun ride!

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me.

* * *

The Morning After

Wolfram was disappointed to find himself alone in bed. The other side of the bed was unoccupied, though a quick pat on the sheets assured him that he hadn't been left alone for long. He carefully sat up, wincing at the sore muscles that were pulled by his movements. Leaning most of his weight on one hand, he looked around and found the room itself empty. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, highlighting the fact that there were no strewn clothes lying on the floor like he had expected.

He bit his lip and wondered if he should be worried. This wouldn't be the first time Yuuri left the bed before him. Wolfram wasn't a morning person; he preferred to stay in bed for as long as he could before he had no other choice but to get up. Yuuri wasn't much of a morning person either, but with his kingly duties and a very hyper adviser, Yuuri was up and about soon after the sun made its rise above the mountains. Wolfram usually woke up alone.

But today was different. Today marked the first morning as a married couple and Wolfram had expected to wake up in his husband's arms, to begin what Yuuri termed as their honeymoon. Wolfram had never heard the term before, but Yuuri explained it as a period in which the newly married couple spends time together soon after exchanging vows, usually alone and in a different place away from home.

Leaving the country had been out of the question, not when relations with the humans were still fragile and Wolfram was heavily incapacitated in human lands. To go anywhere alone was downright impossible. The very idea of a king and his newly crowned spouse being away from the safety that the royal guards provided was outrageous even to Wolfram, who usually would take great joy in finding way to spend some alone time with Yuuri.

They finally opted to stay within the castle grounds, with Yuuri and Wolfram taking a few days off from their duties so they could enjoy their "honeymoon" without interruptions. Unless Shin Makoku was put in danger and Yuuri's presence and signature was absolutely require, their plans extended to nothing more than lounging around.

Of course, in order for their honeymoon to start, Yuuri needed to be with him.

So where was he?

Wolfram glanced around for his robe and found it tossed over the end of the bed. It hadn't been there before. In fact, if memory served him correctly, Wolfram had dropped it on the floor in a very bold attempt to show Yuuri that he wasn't nervous about their wedding night despite the nervous tremble that he couldn't hide. Yuuri probably put it there when he got out of bed. He grabbed it and shrugged it on, belting it just as the door to the room opened. He glanced up and found his husband entering the room in his own robe, towel draped on top of his head. Wolfram assumed he just got out of the bath and was a bit disappointed that Yuuri hadn't invited him.

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly at finding him up and after he closed the door he stayed rooted to the spot. He gave a somewhat shy smile. "Hi."

Wolfram hugged himself and returned an equally shy smile of his own. "Hi."

Silence. And it wasn't the good, comfortable kind of silence, it was a tense-filled, very _awkward_ silence. Was this how all married couples acted the morning after the wedding night? Wolfram suddenly wished he had done more than just huff and puff when Gwendal had tried to give him advice about what to expect from losing his virginity. What was the proper etiquette for newlyweds to act the morning after their wedding?

He shuffled his feet, trying to figure out something to say to break the quiet. "Nice bath?" Not the best of conversation starters, but at least it was something.

Yuuri laughed, the sound just as awkward as the silence. "Um, yeah. Nice and hot." He scratched the back of his head. "Like always."

"Yeah, yeah." Wolfram cleared his throat and turned away, heading towards his wardrobe. "I best take out my clothes for the day." He paused at his wardrobe, noting that he would most likely need new clothes made that would fit a king's spouse. "I would need clothes that I can still train my troops in," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Train your troops?"

"Yes. I would need clothing that contains more black but something that is comfortable to train in."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder. "Don't have to do what?"

"You know, train the troops." Yuuri grinned, losing some of his awkwardness. "You're a king now."

"Yeah, I know." Something inside of him quivered with giddiness. Not at having the title of King-Consort, but how easily Yuuri applied the term to him, as though it wasn't such a difficulty to look at Wolfram as his co-ruler and spouse rather than his spoiled, bratty fiancé. "But you know I have very little interest in politics."

"You're not going to leave me to deal with all the paperwork for the rest of our lives, are you?" The whine in his voice was unmistakable.

Wolfram couldn't help but laugh and all the tension between them shattered. Typical Yuuri. Over the years the black-haired king had really put more effort and devotion into his kingly duties, but paperwork was still a pain in his ass.

Yuuri moved toward him, his strides only slightly hesitant before he carefully placed his hands on Wolfram's waist. He tilted his head slightly to look up at his husband and raised a curious brow, waiting for him to say something, but when Yuuri continued to simply look at him with a tiny smile on his lips Wolfram finally asked, "What?"

"You look . . . happy."

Wolfram blinked. "Why wouldn't I look happy?"

"It's just—" Yuuri leaned forward slightly and pressed their foreheads together. "You always had this shadow of fear, ever since the day we got engaged. It dimmed when I courted you properly, but even as the wedding preparations were underway, that shadow was still there. I couldn't quite figure it out, not until just now. You look so _happy_." Yuuri offered him a rueful grin. "You weren't all that sure I was going to go through with it, did you?"

Wolfram opened his mouth, ready to deny such an accusation, but something twisted inside of him and he slowly let out a breath. He couldn't deny it. Since the day they got engaged, Wolfram had feared losing him. At first he feared his pride and reputation would be hurt and sullied, then when his feelings morphed from pure possessiveness to genuine love, he feared for his heart. That fear didn't truly go away when Yuuri suddenly took him on an outing and confessed that his feelings had shifted, that he wanted to court Wolfram. In fact, his fear had intensified because his hopes of a happy future with Yuuri had been raised so high, it would have crushed him if the courting led to nowhere. The fear did diminish some as the courting continued, with Yuuri doing all he could to prove his seriousness of their engagement, but it never truly went away.

He hadn't been able to relax and truly believe in Yuuri until their vows were said and their union sealed by their vigorous albeit clumsy coupling last night. Divorce was possible in Shin Makoku, but it was a messy affair, especially when it was occurring between a royal couple who have consummated their marriage.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't be a hundred percent sure that you would do it. You had been so adamant about liking only girls and I wasn't sure how—or even why—you're feelings suddenly changed about that."

"I have never denied that you were pretty. I was attracted to you." Yuuri hesitated. "I think that's why I was so determined to prove that I wasn't into other men. I grew up in a society where homosexuality is viewed as a shameful oddity that shouldn't exist." He took a moment to run his gaze over Wolfram's face. Wolfram couldn't help the pitter-patter his heart performed when those dark orbs glowed with adoration. "Then the universe throws me this pretty boy with a fiery temper and I suddenly had all my beliefs challenged. It wasn't easy to accept that maybe I can like boys, too."

Wolfram pulled back slightly before moving forward and resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder, nuzzling his husband's neck. "So you don't regret marrying me?"

"Never, not even if one day you decide that I'm not enough for you, that you no longer love me."

Wolfram withdrew and punched his shoulder, scowling at him. "Idiot! What makes you think I'll ever stop loving you?" He grabbed Yuuri's face and peered into his eyes. He was more than a little surprise when he spotted a tendril of insecurity in his eyes. Had Yuuri possessed his own doubts about Wolfram's feelings? The very idea was ludicrous, especially when Wolfram has never, not once, hid or lied about his love for his husband.

He shook Yuuri's head a bit. "I would never leave you. You really think I spent the last four years chasing after you only to leave you later on?"

Yuuri grabbed his wrists and kissed one of his palms. Wolfram bit his lip at the intimate and loving gesture. Wolfram loved Yuuri's shy nature, but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed Yuuri's more bold gestures of love. Yuuri wasn't a flailing youth any longer, and while he still retained some of his shyness, his growing maturity as he settled as Shin Makoku's king over the last four years has given him confidence. His confidence didn't match the confidence and aggression of his alter ego, but it was becoming obvious that Yuuri was a lot more comfortable in taking charge.

"A lot of people didn't expect us to marry," Yuuri murmured against the skin of Wolfram's palm. "Suitors had been lining up for you." Yuuri glanced at him. "Were you aware of that?"

Swallowing, Wolfram nodded. "I ignored them. All I wanted—_want_—is you."

"Didn't mean I wasn't worried. You have me on such a high pedestal, Wolfram. I'm afraid you'll leave me when I fall."

Wolfram frowned and studied him for a moment. "You aren't just an idiot. You're a vain, narcissistic, _conceited_ idiot." Wolfram punched Yuuri again.

Yuuri winced and rubbed at his sore arm. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you fall, Yuuri. You've made so many mistakes as a king, as a friend, even as my fiancé, and I sure as hell know that you're going to make many mistakes as a husband." Before Yuuri could feel completely hurt by his words, Wolfram sighed and added, "But your mistakes always stem from trying to do the right thing. I know you're not perfect." He smiled. "But I will always be there to catch you when you fall, just like I know you'll catch me whenever I fall."

Yuuri stared then threw back his head and laughed. Not expecting such a reaction to his heartfelt words, Wolfram growled. "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head slowly, Yuuri said with a smile, "When did you get so wise? Here I am thinking that you see me as some perfect man who makes no mistakes, with me afraid to live up to that image, and it turns out you were always the one who saw when I screw up."

"Love is blind—but it isn't stupid."

Yuuri kissed him and Wolfram happily returned it, opening himself up for the tongue that entered his mouth. The first time they did it, Wolfram had felt more than a little awkward having someone's tongue moving around his mouth. It just seemed natural now.

When Yuuri's hands wandered to his posterior, despite his best attempts to hide it, he winced, catching Yuuri's attention and breaking their kiss. "Does it hurt?"

He flushed at the question and quickly shook his head. "No."

"Liar," Yuuri said softly. He leaned in and kissed Wolfram's neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay," Wolfram insisted.

"I was too enthusiastic."

"So was I." In hindsight, Wolfram figured he shouldn't have pushed Yuuri to hurry up, but he had felt so desperate to finally take that step that he had allowed his body to completely override logic and common sense. His body hadn't been prepared enough and the pain had lasted several minutes. The only reason why he hadn't been injured even more was Yuuri's rigid control and determination not to move until Wolfram was more comfortable. Wolfram had eventually reached satisfaction, but it most definitely hadn't been an easy road to travel.

"Murata told me I should go slow," he muttered.

Wolfram gaped at Yuuri. "You talked to that pervert about our wedding night?"

"Who else was I going to talk to? Conrad?" Yuuri grimaced. "Somehow I got the feeling that your big brother wouldn't feel all that comfortable talking to me about the proper way to deflower you."

Yuuri had a point. Wolfram recalled how uncomfortable Gwendal sounded when telling him what to expect.

"I shudder at what he must have told you."

Yuuri let him go and began to vigorously rub at his hair with the towel. "It wasn't pleasant. He seemed to take great joy out of watching me squirm. He wasn't subtle about what I was supposed to do, either. He told me straight out that in order to make sure I bring you to climax, I have to stretch you properly, go about it slow enough to avoid ripping you, and aim for your prostrate, and if I continue to thrust—"

"I think I get it." Wolfram's voice was sharp with embarrassment. He was more than glad that Gwendal had been the one to talk to him and not Murata if that was the kind of conversation that one would have with the pervert.

It was weird to be discussing sex so openly with Yuuri, and he wondered if he would ever get used to it. Growing up prim and proper with two overprotective brothers—despite Wolfram's lack of manners towards Conrart, Little Big Brother had still looked out for his well-being—the idea of talking about sex bluntly wasn't in his nature, even with having Cecillie as a mother. He was too reserved about such things.

His primness was one of the reasons why it had taken all the courage he had to even get naked in front of Yuuri last night. Getting naked to bathe in front of Yuuri had never been problematic, but last night had been different. It had been intimate and their intentions weren't something as impersonal as bathing. Their eyes hadn't looked politely away from more private areas of the body. In fact, it had been just the opposite, their eyes purposely studying each other with lust, and Wolfram could honestly say that that moment, when they had stood in front of each other naked, had been the most erotic moment of his life.

Yuuri suddenly grinned and Wolfram realized that the man was winding him up. Wolfram scowled and tilted his head up, sniffing and portraying the very image of a prim, sophisticated royal. "We do not talk of such things like barbarians."

Yuuri tossed the towel on the bed and eyed Wolfram, a twinkle in his eye. "No, but I guess its okay to _do_ such things like barbarians?"

"Bastard," Wolfram grumbled.

"Heh, its kinda fun to see you all flustered. Now I know why Murata likes to wind me up all the time about sex."

Wolfram launched himself at Yuuri, who fell back on the bed, laughing all the way. Knowing all of Yuuri's weak spots, he began to tickle him. Yuuri quickly began his own tickling and their tickling war lasted for several minutes before Wolfram surrendered.

Catching their breaths, Wolfram snuggled into Yuuri's side, content and happier than he has ever been in his entire life.

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered, a term that has shifted from insult to affectionate endearment.

"Brat," Yuuri shot back. He sighed and moved Wolfram until the blond was on top of him. "But you're my brat."

Wolfram smiled at him, not minding Yuuri's possessiveness in his words. "I love you."

"Love you, too." The twinkle in his eye returned. "Now how about we get back to the main event of our honeymoon?"

_TBC.._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Short, yes, I know but I didn't want to extend it when it didn't seem necessary. I think simple worked best for this one, like an appetizer to get you ready for the main course. Other one-shots might become longer, especially any that will have angst (and believe me, there will be angst in this collection, that's like my area of expertise, but don't worry! There will be happy ones as well).

Reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
